


The Adventures of Big Steve and Tiny Sarah Shade

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally <a href="http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/90204869876/kayliemalinza-okay-but-when-you-are-asthma">posted on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

okay but when you are asthma buddies with a little girl, a girl who’s _birth you were present for_ , and the two of you bond over coughing fits and you were the first one to diagnose it because you know how to describe what she was feeling before she could even talk and all she had to do was nod and clutch your leg–when you have that kind of bond and then you _go and get yourself superfied with some dumb serum bc being scrawny just isn’t **good enough** for you anymore–_

well, don’t be surprised when you come home on furlough and that little girl throws her dolly at your head


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/90204869876/kayliemalinza-okay-but-when-you-are-asthma).

on the other hand, if you pilfer one of the poems her mama wrote about her and slip it to the songwriter along with a fifth of his favorite malt and then you do favors for every single chorus girl in the line-up so they’ll all owe you, and then the next time you do a show in new york you tell her mama to bring that little girl into the dressing room after the show and you and the whole line of chorus girls do a premiere performance of her very own theme song–

_sarah shade, sarah shade, she may be small but gosh she’s brave–_

well, in that case, she _may_ forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #steve gets everybody copies of the sheet music for the theme song #somebody learns it on the piano and sarah plays the melody when she picks up the trumpet years later #steve teaches it to bucky while they walk back from azzano #bucky whistles it while they wait for zola's train to keep his teeth from chattering


End file.
